dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's on Stage
Doug's on Stage is the first part of the fifth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Bluffington students are cast in the school play, which shows the historic founding of the town. Doug's sister Judy is hired as director and decides to take on a more "modern" approach to the story. However, parental complaints (which causes Mr. Bone to interfere) threatens the new approach. Recap Intro The students at school are checking the parts each student has for the Founder's Day Pageant. Skeeter plays Thaddeus Bluff, founder of Bluffington and Roger plays Grendle, the front half of brave horse while Doug has the back half, much to his annoyance. Doug's annoyance quickly turns to horror when he discovers that Judy will direct the play. Main Episode While the students are rehearsing for the play in the auditorium, Doug is embarrassed of the fact that his sister is the director of the play. Skeeter tells him that the reason why she was picked for director was probably because of her performance from last year. Doug hopes that Judy won't do anything to embarrass him in front of the students. Doug's imagination: While directing the play, Judy reminds Doug that he left a pair of his briefs in the restroom. She tosses the briefs in the air and they land on top of Doug's head, much to his humiliation as the others laugh at him in the process. Skeeter tries to remind Doug that Judy won't pull anything funny. But Judy later comes by, disguised as a pleading old lady right before revealing herself. She then states that Bluffington needs something innovating and decides to make the play more "modern" instead, much to the student's (including Doug's) delight. Doug's imagination: At a concert, figure skater Derrick Derrickson presents the award for the best director for the school play, which is Judy. Judy is shown skating on stage and tells everyone that the award belongs to Doug, stating that it was his performance that made the play. Doug is also seen skating on the stage introducing himself as everyone cheers for him. Doug and Skeeter are seen in Skeeter's room when Joe comes downstairs to ask him about the play. Skeeter tells his father that Judy updated the pageant and that he is playing Thaddeus Bluff as an astronaut, much to Joe's fury as his great-great grandfather played the same role in the pageant without taking the role as the astronaut. Joe then calls Mayor White to inform him of the change of the pageant. As the students are later seen rehearsing for the imminent pageant at the auditorium at Bluffington School, Mr. Bone and Mayor White confront them and demand them to revert back to their traditional costumes. Mr. Bone also fires Judy as director and takes over, much to Doug's disappointment. The next night, during the pageant, the students are back in their traditional costumes of the play. The play turns into a disaster and the audience have already fallen asleep. As the students are in the back room discussing the disaster of the pageant, Doug states that Thaddeus Bluff never believed in meaningless traditions, so neither should him or the rest of the cast. A man wearing a black beret suddenly comes out of nowhere and congratulates Doug's speech. The man is then revealed to be Judy in disguise. She encourages the cast to get in the costumes she has offered them and the students are back to their "modern" play. As they perform their modern play, Skeeter is dressed as Thaddeus Bluff as an astronaut, Roger is a pot roast, Patti is the fairy, Roger's gang are peas, and Doug is on the bongos. The pageant turns into a success, and Mr. Bone walks up stage to rebuke Judy for changing it. But as the audience applaud, he joins the cast to take a bow and Doug states voice-over that thanks to Judy, Bluffington will never be quite the same. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Mayor White *Mr. Bone *Joe Valentine Trivia *Skeeter mentions the episode Doug Can't Dig It when he says that Judy's show last year was the reason for her getting hired as the director. *The Founder's Day Pageant performed by Doug and his friends is performed again in Disney's Doug's episode "Doug Directs". Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop